


i'm a disgrace

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I'm so sorry, Kidz Bop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a disgrace

Years in the future after everything had finally settled down from the horrors of SBURB, everyone had blissfully gone about bringing life back on the new Earth (Earth 2.0: The Sequel). At approximately two in the morning on a calm September night, Dave woke up with the most haunted look on his face he'd had in years.

"Holy fuck..." He whispered into the silence of the house/can/whatever.

"What?" Karkat grumbled back, aggravated at being woken up at such an ungodly hour.

"I just remembered that Kidz Bop was a thing that existed and I'm not sure I can go on anymore." Dave stared out the window with a mock distressed look on his face.

"What the fuck was Kidz Bop? No, you know what? Fuck no. Just go back to fucking sleep and never speak of this again." Karkat muttered before promptly going back to sleep.

It continued to haunt Dave for the rest of his life. He never recovered.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> please just throw me into the void now


End file.
